The present invention relates to a camera having light emitters, which is provided on its front surface side with a special light-emitting display unit, thereby enabling a satisfactory photograph of a subject such as a figure or animal to be easily and reliably taken.
With the recent advent of high-resolution yet high-sensitivity silver salt films, single-use cameras that make less blurred shots possible are widely commercially available as phototaking cameras because much greater focal depths can be achieved through inexpensive fixed-focus optical lenses. These single-use cameras also make night shooting possible if used in combination with a flash device.
Moreover, high-resolution yet high-sensitivity video or digital cameras, too, are available at low prices.
For this reason, even ordinary peoples having no high level of shooting technique have increasing chances of buying such cameras readily for shooting.
However, even these cameras are now required to have much more functions at much lower costs for product differentiation.
In view of such situations as explained above, the present invention provides a camera having light emitters, which is provided on its front surface side with a light-emitting display unit that emit light to display a pattern as if the displayed pattern were rotated, or enlarged or contracted or moved forward or backward. With this camera, unique shutter-releasing chances are easily obtainable, because the light-emitting display unit allows subjects, especially little children or pets such as dogs or cats to look hard at the camera with zest.
An object of the present invention is to provide a phototaking camera which is provided on its front surface side with a specially designed light-emitting display unit that enables unique shutter-releasing chances to be easily and reliably obtainable. The phototaking camera according to the invention is embodied as follows.
(1) A phototaking camera having light emitters, including an electro-optic, light-emitting display assembly provided on a front surface side of said camera, which comprises a light-emitting display unit that emits light to display a pattern as if the displayed pattern were rotated by lighting-up or blinking of an array of light emitters, and a light-emitting display control circuit for driving said light-emitting display unit.
(2) A phototaking camera having light emitters, including an electro-optic, light-emitting display assembly provided on a front surface side of said camera, which comprises a light-emitting display unit that emits light to display a pattern as if the displayed pattern were enlarged or contracted or moved forward or backward by lighting-up or blinking of an array of light emitters, and a light-emitting display control circuit for driving said light-emitting display unit.
(3) The phototaking camera having light emitters according to (1) or (2), which comprises a camera body having therein a lens with a shutter mechanism, a film drive mechanism, a shutter button, a finder unit, a flash device, a battery power source and a power switch, and an electro-optic, light-emitting display assembly including a front cover formed of a transparent material and having on a surface of said front cover said light-emitting display unit and said light-emitting display control circuit for driving said light-emitting display unit.
(4) The phototaking camera having light emitters according to any one of (1) to (3), wherein said electro-optic, light-emitting display assembly is actuated by putting on a power switch (or a switch for actuating said assembly) or a flash charge switch, and stopped by pushing a shutter button or a phototaking finish button upon completion of phototaking.
(5) The phototaking camera having light emitters according to (3) or (4), wherein said light-emitting display unit is located on a back surface side of said front cover formed of a transparent material.
(6) The phototaking camera having light emitters according to any one of (3) to (5), wherein said front cover formed of a transparent material is integrally provided with a combined film counter and character-magnifying lens.
(7) The phototaking camera having light emitters according to any one of (3) to (5), wherein said front cover formed of a transparent material also serves as a cover for preventing detachment of a plurality of batteries received therein and includes a metal plate for coming into contact with electrodes of each battery for electrical connections.
(8) The phototaking camera having light emitters according to any one of (3) to (6), wherein a sheet formed of paper or an opaque material is inserted into a space between said camera body and said front cover formed of a transparent material, said sheet formed of paper or an opaque material having an opening at a position in engagement with each of said lens, said finder unit, said flash device, said light-emitting display unit and said power switch, said opening conforming to a surface contour of each part.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent to one person skilled in the relevant art in the light of the following descriptions. However, it is understood that the present disclosure including examples of the invention is given to explain preferred embodiments of the invention by way of illustration but not by way of limitation.
From what is disclosed herein, it will be apparent to those skilled in the relevant art that many alterations and/or modifications may be made within the purport and scope of the invention disclosed therein.